Steven Randall
(NVBI) (NVBIII) |refid = (NVBI) (NVBIII) |dialogue = aaRandall.txt (NVBI) aaNVB3Randall (NVBIII) }} Background Steven Randall grew up on a Brahman herding farm, with his parents near the Mississippi river. Randall was never figured to be a violent man, he had hardly shot a gun until his twenties. Randall eventually met a woman and they became married and he impregnated her, his goal was to raise them in peace. In 2266 a man showed up on Randall's doorstep and offered to help with chores, after the man had helped out for several days Randall decided that he wasn't a threat, so he put his guard down, Marko clubbed him while he was sleeping, tied him up and gagged him, then made him watch as he raped his wife, cut open her stomach, pulled out his infant child, and butchered it. For Marko's final act he carved off Randall's face and left him for dead. A marshal from the Capital Wasteland, Cooper, who had been on Marko's trail, had tracked him down to Randall's homestead in Mississippi. He taught Randall everything he knows, eventually they parted ways, with Cooper going east and Randall going west looking to join the first crew that would take him. Randall spent the next decade and a half looking for Marko. He continued perusing the bounty trade, at one point Randall worked with the Judge on a job, and considers it to be the worst mistake in his career, they were supposed to acquire a man who had fled the NCR, when they came upon a building the man was in Randall was to watch the door and the Judge was to haul the target out, Randall heard a shotgun go off and a kid screaming, Randall ran inside and saw the target, The Judge had shot, he had Scalped him before Randall could blink, The Judge just stood there grinning, then turned and grabbed the target's child, a little red-headed boy. Randall shot The Judge but only wounded him, at that point Randall decided to start his own firm even if it meant risking his neck. Randall picked up a bounty on a ghoul named Doc Friday, who had received a bounty for having shot an actor in the testicles. Randall never liked actors so he gave Doc Friday a chance to explain his side of the story. They talked it over and Randall found him so likable that he agreed to settle his bounty on a game of cards to which the Doctor won (During a conversation with The Courier, Doc Friday heavily implied he cheated that game). Steven Randall and his old partner James were tracking a bounty in New Mexico and got into a firefight with a group of ghouls lead by Ray Phillips. Randall was wounded and James was green, the ghouls took them captive. Ray cut off James' nose, then his hand, and then a foot. Then James called him a "Zombie cunt", Ray responded by shoving his shotgun into James and pulling the trigger. Randall escaped, though the inner machinations of his escape remains an enigma. Biography By the events of [[New Vegas Bounties I (Article)|''New Vegas Bounties I]] Steven Randall has opened his own bounty firm operating on the outskirts of Primm, he started advertising that his firm has open bounty hunter position, The Courier found one of these advertisements in Goodsprings and later applied for the position. Its unknown if the firm hired other bounty hunters but it can be assumed that The Courier is the only bounty hunter Randall had a close relationship with. Once Randall & Associates started utilizing The Courier the organization became increasingly successful, too successful, their profits started cutting into the market shares of a rival firm, Ritcher & Associates, the leader of this firm, The Judge, was not fond of competition and sought to climate Randall and his protégé. Numerous cronies attempted to assassinate Randall but he managed to evade them. Randall figured at some point one of them could eventually succeed, so he wrote a letter addressed to the Courier: I'm Dead, wherein he revealed about what was going on between the firms, he didn't want them involved in all the bullshit. In the end, Randall figured right. An assassin of The Judge, Javier Sugar was dispatched to dispense him, to which he succeeded, and then buried him up to the neck in dirt not far from the old waste site. Except Randall wasn't actually dead, he regained concioussnes, but the nearby radiation began ghoulifying him. There he was, sun burning his head, thinking it couldn't get worse. Wrong. Fucking giants ants and showed up but right before he was to be eaten, a pack of wild dogs came running in, chewed up the ants. But then the big alpha dog came up to him and commenced to humping his face- all night. The dog was making love to his ear, when Randall heard gun shots. Thought he finally caught a break, dogs ran off, but it turns out it they were the jackals, whom laughed at him, half-ghoulified and covered in dog jizz. Jackals shackled and hauled him around all the way up north of Vegas, made him their slave. Randall took a page out of Marhsall Cooper's playbook. Late one night, he used a fork to kill their leader, then grabbed a gun. Jackals ran off, managed to kill two of them, though. He didn't know for sure what was happening in Vegas by then, so instead of going back, he got his bearings and headed north. He was on the road when somebody told him Marko was up in Utah, hearing that gave him real purpose again, something to live for. He got on as a caravan guard and got up to the Deep Creek Mountains not long after that. He started to figure the rumor wasn't real, he'd heard stories of Marko dying for years, until he saw him outside town, had a gang around him. Deep down he knew he couldn't take him on there and then, he'd have to wait, but he knew where Marko was. Randall was back with a caravan, used his paycheck to get geared up, and that's when Brookshire found him. Brookshire told him the NCR had a stake in Frosthill, wanted to fund a bounty hunting expedition. All they needed was some leadership. By that time word of Randall and the courier's work in the Mojave had gotten around, so Brookshire figured he would be a good fit to corral his gang of misfits. Notes * Steven Randall narrates the New Vegas Bounties III Teaser Trailer * It was explained in 'New Vegas Bounties I' that Marko had been preying on families in isolated areas and repeating his crimes for years, the vanilla 'Fallout 3' holotape, Dead end, shows us another one of his victims. This conflicts with Virgil's dialogue in 'New Vegas Bounties III, where he states the reason Marko did those things to Randall was to get initiated into a gang. There was no mention of him repeating those actions. Virgil himself is an unreliable narrator, so he may have been lying; but Someguy could've retconned the story. Behind The Scenes * After feeling disappointed with how ''Potomac Breaks: Part I'' shaped up, Someguy decided to reboot the story in the newly released ''Fallout New Vegas''. Quests and characters were put together to form Steven Randall. * Steven Randall has three lines of dialogue cut from ''New Vegas Bounties I '''from the initial release of the mod;'' the lines provide expanded details on the state of Mississippi; which were about the mass amounts of slavery in the area. The lines were presumably removed because Someguy found them too imposing on the lore due to there being no mention of slavery in Mississippi in the official Fallout canon. Appearances Citations Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters Category:New Vegas Bounties I characters Category:New Vegas Bounties III characters